Her Secret to the one she says she loves
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Summary inside! Yaoi inside. Review!
1. The truth coming out

Another Puppyshipping!

Summary: Katsuya and Seto have been friends seen high school, even best friends which amazed many people. Seto has always loved Katsuya move then a friend, but when they both get girlfriends everything changes. They both get them pregnant their freshman year of high school and when they graduate they marry them. Seto lived to have a happy life with his wife. Katsuya on the other hand, lose his in car crash. The two met up again threw their learn the real truth about their loves and will Seto finally take that change to be with Katsuya again?

* * *

Seth was reading text messages from his mom. Seth sighed. Seth mother left without even telling as to why. She left a letter which really didn't help.

_'I can't do this anymore. I loved you, but my heart belongs to someone else as to yours._

_Tea Gardner.' _Seth thought as he re-read the latter his mother left them. Seth sigh again.

'Then why in hell would she come back, demanding custody of me and a divorced as well. I don't want to be with her and I thought by now she would know how powerful dad is. She won't win and she knows it. So what's the point for all this shit she is causing?' Seth thought as he look up to see his crush and best friend Jaden Yuki.

"Still thinking about why your mom wants custody of you?" Jaden ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Hey do you want to come over my house and order some pizza?" Seth ask.

Jaden smirk. He has been trying to get Seth along for the last month, but when your best friend and cock block is Blair Jonouchi only female that would try out for the football team, but made it as was now along with Jaden the Co-captain and was very over-protected of Seth as if their were brother and sister you won't even be able to make a move.

"Sure, is Blair coming too?" Jaden ask the cock blocker was not coming.

"No. She kind of busy with Amanda." Seth said as he close his locker balancing his books with one hand. Jaden grad Seth books and smile.

"I can't believe that she is really dating the school whore." Jaden said.

"Hey Amanda has change ever seen they started dating. I just don't understand why ever guy and girl still hit on her when they know that Blair will kill them if she hears or see about it." Seth said as Jaden pulled him closer. Seth melted into the hug.

They walk outside to see Seth limo there ready to take them home. They both got in and Jaden grab his phone ordering the pizza.

* * *

Seto was annoyed. Why the fuck did his soon to be ex wife come back and want Seth now? Seto was right now looking thought his high school yearbook. He stop at one page of him and all his friends right after they freed Yami, Bakura, and Marik from the items. He was seating next to his girlfriend Tea Gardner who was next to Anzu Mazaki who was next to Katsuya Jonouchi. Seto sigh.

'Why didn't I tell him my feeling sooner? I could be with him right now? Not divorcing Tea ass. I miss them. Me and Seth need to visited are family soon.' Seto thought as he heard his door open to see Tea Gardner his soon to be ex wife walk in. Seto put the yearbook up in the drawer next to him and glared at Tea.

"Why the hell are you in my office let alone in my company building?" Seto ask a smirking Tea.

"Set you and me know that I'm still your wife until you sigh these papers. In short it said, that I have full custody of Seth," Tea said before Seto threw the papers at her as security enter Seto office.

"Could you please take Ms. Gardner outside to where the dogs sleep. She isn't allowed back in here un-less her lawyer is with her and she isn't even allowed in my office. Only her lawyer is to talk about the 80 to 20 percent for Seth." Seto said as he started on his latest project.

"Seto I will get that 80 percent of Seth life! You're bastard!" Tea scream as she was drag out of Seto apartment.

* * *

Katsuya was at work annoyed that his daughter and her girlfriend were arguing right now, in front of his customers.

'This isn't dinner and a show! God she is grounded for 2 month and her girlfriend is fried.' Katsuya Jonouchi thought.

He remember high school and his crush on his best friend Seto Kaiba. He hated how he never told Seto how he felt, but now he had Tea who Katsuya couldn't stand. He knew that Seto couldn't stand Anzu, but they were best friend so they always supported each other.

Katsuya eyes narrowed when he saw Blair and Amanda on a table making out on the way to having sex.

'Make that 4 months and both of them are fried.' Katsuya thought as he came out the kitchen of his restaurant to break up the two.

* * *

Seth was on his back now with Jaden over him.

"Seth you really need to practice more. I shouldn't have been able to kick your ass so easy." Jaden said.

Seth sigh. "I really don't have time to practice Jaden." Seth said as Jaden pulled him up. Seth fell into Jaden chest. Jaden wrap his arms around Seth as Seth cried. Seth was a Kaiba and Kaiba never showed emotion only to the people they love.

Jaden knew from a slip-up by Blair that Seth had a crush on him and Jaden knew it was time for him to finally make his move.

Jaden pulled Seth up by his chin and kiss him. Seth melted into the kiss and when he felt Jaden tongue at his lips he open up without a thought in the world. Seth push Jaden on the couch and hop on top of Jaden. Jaden smirk as Seth he pulled down Seth and started kissing him. Both separate when they saw Seth dad Seto at the door glaring at the two teens. Seth hop off of Jaden as Jaden sat up straight.

"Hey dad. Um.. this is Jaden. Jaden Yuki." Seth said as he saw his dad look Jaden up and down with that Kaiba glare and smirk.

"Seth did you order pizza for dinner?" Seto ask his son.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"Good. Are still going to your friend Blair house this weekend?" Seto ask.

"Yeah. You have to met her father don't forget." Seth said as he grab his water bottle.

"I know. If your mother calls remember not to answer. Oh and Mr. Yuki hurt my son and I'll hunt you down along with his crazy uncles and kill you. Have a good night and he will be out by 8:30 Seth." Seto said as he walk up to his home office.

Both Seth and Jaden sigh as they watch Seth father walk to his office. Jaden pulled Seth into his lap and kiss his neck earning a moan from Seth. Seth push Jaden down again and slip onto his lap. Jaden grab Seth like before and force his tongue down Seth mouth.

* * *

~Friday Afternoon~

Jaden currently had his tongue down Seth mouth and his arms around Seth waist holding him in place. Seth had his arms wrap around Jaden neck moaning as Jaden did what he wanted. Both separated when Blair and Amanda punch both of them on the head.

"Hey stop abusing my boyfriend." Jaden said still holding Seth waist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on your dad outside waiting for us." Blair said as she and Amanda left. Seth open his locker grabbing his notebook and math. science, and history book. Jaden grab the 4 books as Seth close his locker. Seth grab his books as Jaden wrap his arms around his waist again. They got outside to see Seth mother and father arguing. Blair look to her left to see her dad coming.

"Seth could you please stop your parents arguing for a minutes so they can met my dad!" Blair yelled over Seth parents.

Blair father walk up to his daughter and her friends. He look to his left to see two people that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Seto... Anzu!" Katsuya yelled which made everyone stop and look at 7 people.

Anzu turn and stared at her first and only love Katsuya Jonouchi. "Katsuya, sweetheart... I miss you so much." Anzu said walking towards Katsuya. Seto stop her.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Anzu or should I say Tea?" Seto said.

"Yeah what the hell is going on Anzu. Last time I check, you were dead." Katsuya said in a cold tone. Seto knew that tone and hated that tone so much. Whenever Katsuya use that tone no one was safe.

Anzu knew that tone as well and now was scared. " Jou I can explain. I was cruel back then and I wanted the best of both worlds..." Anzu said as she heard her name being called she turned around to see her lover Andre and their son DeAndre. Anzu was dead.

"MOMMY!" The little boy scream. Both Seto and Katsuya narrowed their eyes at Anzu or Tea ready to understand what the hell was really going on. The man walk up with their son to where Anzu was at.

"Katsuya I can explain..." Anzu said again, but the blond man wasn't listening.

"Who are you two?" Andre ask Seto and Katsuya.

Seto was to busy trying to understand what is happening. Katsuya glared at Anzu and smirk at her other dude and their child.

"My name is Katsuya Jonouchi and this right here," pointing to Seto," Is Seto Kaiba. This bitch is both of our wives. She is my dead wife and she is his..." Katsuya said.

"Soon to be ex wife. She used all three of us and she will also used you." Seto said as he got back in his limo. Seto was about to drive off before Katsuya stop him with one word.

"Dinner?" Katsuya ask. Seto eyes widen to see a smiling Katsuya. Seto loved that smile so much.

"Yes." Seto answered a happy Katsuya.

"How about now? I already made dinner for the little brats right there." Katsuya said as he pointed to the 4 teenagers who were confused. While not all of them. Seth and Blair knew the truth now and were piss off.

Blair didn't have a mother and her father had to raise her on 'girl stuff' and that was hard even with Aunt Serenity help. Seth had her mother, but now her and Seth were really brother and sister and she was happy for that.

Seth was annoyed. He heard all the stories of how Blair had to grow up with no mother and his mother never really paid him any mind. She was to busy with her own shit to really care for her own damn son, now she had another son and was about to have fun playing 'house' this time right? Yeah whatever.

"Dad can we go now? I have a headrace from all this shit with her." Blair said pointing to Anzu.

"I'm still your mother young lady!" Anzu scream. Katsuya rolled his eyes.

"You're not my mother! Cause if you were your ass wouldn't have left when I was 8! Fuck you fake your own damn death to get away from me and dad to be with someone that doesn't even love you! You know what I'm talking about! I remember everything that happen that day and I will tell dad and Mr. Kaiba you Bitch!" Blair said as she walk to Jou's car. Amanda followed as Seth and Jaden got in the limo with Seto.

Katsuya sigh. "What a inserting day. Today I was going to met my daughter best friend and fried both her and her girlfriend for what happen yesterday. Now I see my support to be dead wife and find out she was married to my best friend and crush and on top of that has a lover and a damn child too! Anzu I didn't believe them in high school about you, even Seto told me but I loved you. Now I see you are a lying, ugly slut and I hope that you don't get shit in your divorced to Seto. Rich-boy follow me." Katsuya said as he hope into his car with his crying daughter and girlfriend that was helping her threw this hard time.

Katsuya started driving leaving behind his wife. Katsuya sigh.

'This isn't over yet I know that in my blood. Lets just hope Seto doesn't fuck me over like Anzu did.' Katsuya thought as he drove home with Kaiba behind him.

* * *

Review! What do you think of this story?


	2. Letter to you guys

_Some of your review tell me that you don't know what is going on. It's simple. Both Seto and Jou are married with a child._

_Seto is divorcing his wife after she leave with out even explaining herself._

_Jou wife pass away when their daughter Blair was 8 years old. Both her and Blair were in the car when it happen and doesn't remember her mother that much._

_This is taken place 5 years later with both Seth and Blair in high school their freshman year. Seth is suppose to go over Blair house, but Blair father wants to meet his dad first. They meet outside of their school where Anzu is arguing with Seto over seeing Seth. Jou see her and both Seto and Jou learn that Anzu played both of them._

_The next chapter explain how she did it and why she did it, and Yugi and the rest of the gang come in._

_Also Blair and Seth tell Anzu how they feel about what she had done to them._

_-MzKrazyYamiGirl_


	3. She speaks

Chapter 2!

In this chapter you will finally understand what Anzu did to both Seto and Katsuya and the rest of the gang comes in to explain even more.

* * *

When they got to Jou's house Blair was a mess. Blair haven't cry that much seen her mother funeral. Amanda was there helping where she could, but she was a confused as Blair. What was going on and why did her mother fake her own death?

As they walk into the house Jaden and Amanda took both Blair and Seth to Blair and Seth room and close the door behind them. 10 minutes later Jaden came out to grab dinner for the 4 and walk back into his room. Seto sat down in the kitchen watching Katsuya work. This was something that Seto had miss even seen him and friends went their separate ways. Jou stop and handed Seto a bowl of stir-fry.

"Shrimp." Jou said as he sat down across Seto and ate. Jou was confused. He didn't understand what was going on and he felt like he was back in high school again with the damn millenium items. Ra, this was so annoying right now.

Jou look up to see that Yugi and the gang were finally here.

"Now let our headrace begin Money Bags." Jou said with a smirk. Seto smiled at the nickname. Its been 14 years seen he heard that nickname.

"Yeah whatever Mutt." Seto said as Jou pouted. Yugi, Yami, their daughter and son Mitchell and Sophia, Ryou Bakura, their daughter Ariel, Malik, Marik and their twins sons Michael and James and Tristan, Duke and their daughter Maya. The children ran into the play room that Blair used to use. While the adults turn to see both Seto and Jou laughing at each other.

"What's going on in here?" Yugi ask with the other falling down on the Jou two couches making themselves nice and chill. Seto rolled his eyes at the other while Jou answer Yugi going into a story that they themselves didn't know the whole story too.

"Simple. Today I went to met Blair friend which turn out to be Money Bag son Seth. I then learned that he was divorcing his wife Tea who is not real. She is really Anzu, my dead wife. Now we don't know the whole story, but we know this that Seth and Blair are half-brother and sister." Jou said stealing some of Seto shrimps fro him. The CEO eyes narrowed at that and tip over Jou's bowl.

"Hey! Money Bags that was my damn dinner!" Jou shouted.

"So, you took my damn shrimp, Mutt." Seto said eating his shrimp.

"Shut up!" Yugi shouted. Everyone stared at the quiet adult.

"So what you two are telling me is that Anzu was really Tea the whole time?" Yugi ask both Seto and Jou.

Both shock their head yes. Yugi sigh. "While that explain where the Millenium Ring was when we couldn't find it for those 8 years." Yugi said to Ryou who shock his head in agreement.

"What!" The other said.

Yugi and Ryou sigh.

'Now or never.' The both of them thought.

"It starts before you two got with Anzu and Tea. We both were trying to get you two to finally telling each other how you felt about each other. Jou went to Ryou while Seto came to me and we gave you guys what we thought you should do. We were in the courtyard talking about Kris and Erin 'Coming Out' Party and how if you two didn't take are advised we were going to lock you two in a bedroom and not let you two out until one, Katsuya was pregnant or you two, you two moved on and be best friends. We didn't know Anzu was listening. We thought she was 'playing' music. When the party came and you two fuck and knocked up Anzu and Tea we thought you two just decided to be friends and that was that, but I guess Anzu had a plan. Do I know it no, but you know how she made it happen." Yugi said as everyone else was just stunned at what Anzu did.

Yami was annoyed. "Where is she now?" Yami ask.

"Behind you." Anzu said as the other turned around to look at her.

Jou groaned. "Why the hell are you in my house?" Jou ask with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "One I left you this house when I died, so this is really my house and to explain to you guys why I did it. I wanted both of you, but I knew that you both were in love with each other and Ryou and Yugi help me know when to finally do my plan. I used the millenium ring to separate my heart into he two people that I knew that you two wanted. Seto I gave you rich, classy, elegant woman and Jou I gave you care-free, down for whatever, simple woman. I use that night at the party for you two to have your ways with me and how Blair and Seth are here." Anzu said with the her arms across her chest.

Jou and Seto blink at Anzu and her reason for the shit she put them threw. Jou wanted to chock her, but he knew he couldn't for that fact that all his friends would stop him and Seto would stop him before anyone else could.

Seto could see that Jou wanted to kill Anzu. He knew that he wasn't going to try and kill her right now.

"One bitch I sold your house, because every night after the car crash Blair had nightmares. This is my house. Two get the fuck out or I will call the police to come and get you got my house. Three give me Blair's keys. I didn't think you would take my daughter keys just to get in my house, but you prove me wrong Anzu." Jou said as he walk up to her Anzu and grab Blair's house keys. Anzu stood there shock. What happen to the Jou that said he loved so much? The one that cried at her funeral?

"Anzu. I would like to meet with your lawyer tomorrow to talk about Seth and your 5% of visiting him." Seto said with his arms wrap around Jou. Jou stop moving and stop trying to kill Anzu. Anzu saw this and was now piss off.

"One, it's 50 to 50 and you shouldn't have you hands around Jou. You and me are still together you ass. Now where is my son?" Anzu ask.

"Just leave. I don't want to ever see you again. You just threw away my best friend like she was trash, but in reality you are trash yourself. You will not get custody of me and if you do I will not go. You need to leave Jou's house now." Seth said with a piss off Blair behind him. Anzu look at her son and her daughter.

"Seth don't talk like that. Seth I don't want you talking to Jou's daughter anymore. Now get your things so we can leave." Anzu said to Seth who just glared at his mother and walk back into Jaden and Blair room. Blair stared at her mother and said what she wanted to say seen she discovered her mother was still alive.

"I wanted to be like you and now I can see why you and Dad always argued all the time at night when I was younger. You are a bitch that wants money. You're a gold-digger and you know that you never loved Seto. You just wanted to have the life of the rich and famous, but your other half couldn't take being poor and having to fight just to have a happy life. So you had to fake your own death finally complete yourself and leave me and my father to try and complete us. If you stay you would have saw me grow up to be someone amazing. I have a life, I already have scholarships for both Math and Football! And I'm a fucking freshman, but you don't give a fuck! You didn't even try and raise Seth! You were to damn busy with your other dude and his son! You aren't me or Seth mother. We only have father, now get the fuck out my dad's house before I kick you out." Blair said as she left a shock Anzu and a happy Uncles and Jou and Seto. Anzu turned around and walk out the door.

The other sighed. Yugi and Yami left going to see Solomon. Bakura and Ryou left to go see Ryou dad who wanted them to meet his new wife. Malik and Marik left to go see Marik sister at the museum. Jou and Seto decided to watch a movie. Seto sat on the couch and watch as Jou made popcorn and got some beer. Seto could see the way Jou moved and how his pants would come down showing he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Seto lick his lip and smirk. "No Underwear Mutt?" Seto ask with a nice smirk.

Jou turn around in seconds and pulled his pants up. Jou was red. "Shut up Money Bags." Jou said as he place the beer and popcorn on the little table in the living room. Jou sat down right next to Seto and sigh.

'Today was crazy. First Anzu alive and married to the man I still love. Now they are getting divorced and Seto does like me. I know that us being together will be great for Seth and Blair. They are brother and sister. They need to get to know each other and maybe Seto and I can get to know each other better too.' Jou thought before Seto wrap his arms around Jou pulling him closer and into his lap. Jou head rested on Seto shoulder.

"Now don't you think its about time we just tell each other the truth." Seto said into Jou shaggy blond hair. Jou moaned. Seto smirk.

"Lets skip the movie and you and me can have fun." Seto said.

"You are so damn cheesy." Jou said as he lead Seto into his room. Seto kiss Jou who melted into the kiss.

* * *

Review! And this explains what is going on.


	4. Anzu shows her true self Pt1

Anzu shows her ass in these next 3 chapters. She is ready to make sure that Jou and Seto don't get together and that her and Seto stay together.

* * *

Chapter 3

~1 Year Later~

Jou look to his left to see Seto asleep.

'Yeah after 4 rounds he better be tried.' Jou said getting up to make breakfast.

In the year that they learn what Anzu had did to both of them, they got back together and now are living together in Kaiba Mansion. Blair and Seth were like brother and sister and even went to call Jou Papa and Seto Daddy. Jou was thinking when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Seto head rested on Jou shoulder.

"Good Morning. What's for breakfast?" Seto ask.

Jou rolled his eyes. "You do know that we have to go court and fight Anzu for custody of our children right?" Jou ask Seto who groaned.

Anzu didn't give up and both Seto and Jou knew that. Anzu wanted them both to feel hell seen Seto didn't want to be with her anymore. Both of them remember the day Anzu and her family walk in on them when Jou came to his office with his started all their problem. Seto was still piss off at that.

_~Flashback~_

_Jou walk in to his boyfriend of 6 months office with their lunch. Seto called him and ask him to come with lunch. He walk in to see Seto banging his head onto his desk... again. Jou lock the door behind him and walk up to Seto desk and smirk._

_"Seto I know that your workers can be idiots sometime, but hurting yourself doesn't solve the problem. Dragon stop and lets eat lunch." Jou said._

_Seto look up at his boyfriend and smirk. Jou was dress in tight black skinny jeans and a fitted black buttoned up. Seto stood up and wrap his arms around Jou who smiled. They both walk back to Seto desk. Seto sat down and pulled Jou into his lap. Jou grab the lunch and gave Seto his._

_They ate with a little talking. Seto was to busy trying to get Jou out of his clothes._

_"Seto! Stop. Can't you go a day with out wanting to fuck me sense-less?" Jou ask trying to get off Seto lap. Seto just wrap him arms around Jou waist holding him in place._

_"Nope. And you and I know that I have fuck you sense-less before and I will continue to do it, Puppy." Seto said as kiss down Jou's neck earning him moans from his puppy. Seto hands started to un-buttoned his black button up. Seto hands rubbed Jou belly._

_"I know that you are horny, so lets have some office sex. I also know you look the door too. Babe just say it." Seto said pulling the shirt off letting it fall to the ground as he turn Jou around to look at him in the eyes._

_"Tell me now." Seto commanded._

_Jou was horny for the fact that his was 2 months pregnant. "Fuck me! Okay!?" Jou said annoyed that he was just there smirking at him._

_Jou moaned when he felt Seto kiss his chest. "As you wish, my sexy puppy." Seto said as his hands drop into Jou skinny jeans making Jou moan._

* * *

_~Outside of Seto Office~_

_Anzu was annoyed. Seto hadn't talk to her and she had to find out in the taps that Seto and Jou were now together and that Jou was pregnant. She couldn't believe what was going on in her life. Everything wasn't going like it was suppose to. Seto was suppose to come back to Anzu after he fuck Jou and Seth would finally stop believing that Blair gave a fuck about him, but no she was still fighting him for custody of Seth._

_Her parents were with her today along with her brother James. They were here to talk to Seto again about coming back to Anzu or just doing 50-50. She was happy that Seto and Jou didn't talk about how Anzu play both of them. She walk to his assistant's desk. Anzu never like her and wish that she could fire her when Seto and her were together. Seto would always say she was loyal and a great worker. Anzu thought that at one point was cheating on her with this girl, until she learn the girl was gay and had a girlfriend too. _

_April who was Seto assistant look up an groaned. She never like Anzu and when Anzu thought that her and Mr. Kaiba were dating she hated her. She loved that Mr. Kaiba found Jou for the fact that he cared for Seth. April thought Seth was like her little brother, so when Jou came with Blair she thought Blair was her little sister._

_"Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting you will have to come back another day." April said as she ate her lunch. She was glad that Jou brought her some lunch. _

_Anzu saw what she was eating and was piss. "Oh, no. I know Seto is not a meeting! Now open the damn door! Or else!" Anzu scream. Her brother James was ready to do whatever it took to get in that offices. April eye narrowed. _

_April walk to the door to see that it was lock. "Sorry sweetheart, but it's lock. Don't have any keys." April said as she sat back down at her desk._

_Anzu smirk. "This isn't he first time Seto lock me out of his officer, girl. I have a key to open his door." Anzu said as she push past April un-locking the door and walking inside Seto office to see Seto and Jou having sex!_

_"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? STOP IT! AHHHHHH!" Anzu scream at the two._

* * *

_~Seto Office~_

**Lemon Starts Here!  
**

_Seto pulled out a tube of lube from his drawer as he push Jou on his back on his desk. Jou push down his pants leaving his underwear on for Seto to deal with._

_Seto saw this and smirk. Seto pulled down his pants and underwear and lube it up as he enter Jou. Jou moan as Seto filled him up complete. Seto started moving creating a nice hard rhythm that had Jou screaming in pleasure._

_"AHHHHHH! SETO! Yes right there!" Jou scream as Seto hit his prostate on point. Seto smirk. He always found Jou prostate on the try. Jou continue to scream as Seto hit Jou prostate over and over. Jou wrap his arms around Seto and as Seto went faster Jou nails dig into Seto back. Seto moan at that._

_"So damn tight! Katsuya how the hell are you so damn tight?" Seto ask going harder and harder._

_Jou eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jou could even think straight right now and Seto was asking really stupid question._

_Seto look at Jou and smirk. Seto went faster and knew that Jou was about to come. Jou scream as he came hard on his chest and belly. Jou's ass was tight before, but right when he came it was too tight and Seto couldn't help himself and came hard into Jou._

**Lemon End Here!**

_Both smile at eachother until they heard a scream. Seto look up to see Anzu and her family behind her, in his office, which was lock, right after Seto just fuck Jou sense-less._

___"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? STOP IT! AHHHHHH!" Anzu scream at the two.  
_

___"Get the hell out of my damn office, NOW!" Seto scream at Anzu and her family. Jou who finally regained his breathing was embarrassed that they got caught._

___'Never happen again.' Jou thought as Seto pulled out of him with a groan. Anzu on the other hand didn't leave and neither did her family. _

___Seto was close to committing murder. "Seto stop staring at that bitch and clean me up please." Jou said to Seto who stop staring at Anzu and her family. Seto clean Jou up and then himself. Jou pulled his clothes up and fell into Seto lap right as Seto fix his clothes._

___Anzu eyes narrowed. Seto wrap his arms around Jou waist. Anzu eyes narrowed again. "Why the hell were you two just fucking like animals in your office, Seto?" Anzu ask ready to attack._

___Seto glared at Anzu now. "Anzu it isn't your business of who I'm in relationship with. Me and you me are divorced and the only reason you are here is so you can try to get custody of my son who told you he never wanted to see you or your family doesn't even call you his mother anymore. To him and to me you just gave birth to him. His mother or Papa as he said is my boyfriend Katsuya Jounouchi. Now if you want to argue about something I'll see you in court." Seto said to a piss off Anzu and family. Jou smiled._

___Anzu smirk. 'Seto if you want to play it like a game then how about I play, but this time both you and your lover is going down.' Anzu thought as she started her plan to shatter Seto world, starting with Katsuya Jounouchi._

___"While if you want to play it like that then, Jou better be with you cause I want custody of Blair too. I'm going to make your life, Seto Kaiba from your ex-wife seen you want to be an ass with your slut a living hell. From Anzu Mazaki." Anzu said as she and her family left Seto office._

___Seto look at Jou who glared at Anzu as she left._

___"Seto, she isn't get our children I hope you know that?" Jou said now annoyed._

___Seto smirk. "I think you been hanging out with Bakura and Marik to much. And trust me Puppy we are going to win." Seto said kissing Jou neck. Jou sigh and just gave into Seto._

___April look in to Seto office, looking at Jou who saw her. _

___She mouth 'I'm Sorry.' Jou sigh and mouth back 'It's okay. Remind me to remind him to change the locks.' Jou mouth back and April shock her head yes and close the door to her boss office._

___She didn't know what Anzu was up to, but she knew that Anzu wouldn't win un-less she went to the plan B and she knew plan B would hurt Mr. Kaiba in a dangerous way._

~Flashback~

Seto groaned at that memories. He was glad that he change his lock to his office. Anzu had walk in on him the past 2 weeks trying to have sex with him. He knew that Anzu wanted him for sex and money, so he was glad he and her were now done.

Jou was now 8 month pregnant and Seto was hoping that Jou wouldn't come to this meeting. He knew what Anzu would do if she would win, but he didn't know what she would do if she lose, and he hope and prayed that it had nothing to do with Jou and their babies.

* * *

What will Anzu do if she lose aganist Seto and Jou? Will Seto lose both Jou and their babies?_  
_


	5. Anzu shows her true self Pt2

Anzu shows her ass in these next 3 chapters. She is ready to make sure that Jou and Seto don't get together and that her and Seto stay together.

* * *

Chapter 4

~Court Room~

Anzu stared at Jou and Seto. He could clearly see that Joey was 8 months and ready to give birth.

She hated Jou and she knew that it would never change. Jou took what was hers. She had to fight everyday and night to to be with Seto! She wouldn't let Jou come in and take him so easy! She was going to do anything and everything to get Seto back and she even would go to the point of murder.

Jou look at Anzu and sigh. 'She really needed to give up. Dragon doesn't want to be with her and neither does her children.' Jou thought as he felt Seto's hand on his stomach feeling the twins kick.

Seto smiled at Jou and the twins. 'My life is almost perfect now all I have to do is get her out of my life and my children life as well.' Seto thought as the judge came in.

"Now let me get this straight. Ms. Mazaki trick her two formal husbands into thinking she was two people. Now that Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Jonouchi are together she wants custody of their children Seth Kaiba and Blair Jonouchi. In her records it shows that Ms. Mazaki is unemployed and is living with a man name Andrea Jones. They both have a son together named Deandre and he is 2 years old. From what I learned from the two children that are here with us," The Judge said looking over towards Blair and Seth," That Ms. Mazaki was a woman that doesn't care at all. She would leave them in their rooms by themselves and not care if they eat or drink anything. She would let them cry their selves to sleep. And once she told her son that if he died she wouldn't care, because her and Mr. Kaiba can have another kid that they would love even more." The Judge said with disgusted in her voice. She look over to Anzu who was glaring at Blair and Seth.

* * *

Anzu wanted to kill those two right now!

"Judge you can't prove that I said any of that! Those two are lying like their fathers! I loved those two! If I didn't why am I fight for custody?!" Anzu screamed trying to make her point.

Seth smirk. "Your honor it true my mother didn't say any of these things," Seth started saying.

"She wrote them to both of us. Once she found out that our fathers were together she started senting letters to us saying that we are use-less and monsters on the earth and that we should die. I have the letters right here." Blair said as she gave the letters to her Daddy who gave it to the Judge.

The Judge read each letter and was disgusted again. The Judge knew right now she didn't need anymore thinking. She knew what her chose was.

* * *

The room fell silent. The Judge had made her chose.

"I find Anzu Mazaki guilty. She has no visiting right to see her children and if she try she will be throw into jail for 1 I have put a restraining order on Anzu to not go near both Blair and Seth as well as Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Jonouchi." The Judge said as everyone on Jou and Seto side smiled.

Anzu was piss.

* * *

Anzu wasn't not going to lose to some children! She was going to make Jou regret ever liking Seto. As Jou, Seto and Seth and Blair standed up ready to leave Anzu did care if she lose all she knew was this...

_If I can't have Seto Kaiba then no on can!_

Anzu ran towards Jou. Jou didn't see her, but Blair did. She saw Anzu run up on Jou right, her father weak spot tying to run into his stomach!

Blair knew that is she did it then the twins were gone and her Papa and Daddy would be killed. She grab Seth and told Seth her plan. Seth knew what to do and was ready.

Anzu ran almost running into Jou left side, ready to kill Jou and those damn babies!

She almost had them until she was on the opposite end of the room with Blair and Seth on top of her.

"Get the hell of me you damn brats!" Anzu screamed proving that she never really wanted them.

Seto had Jou and was making sure he was good. Seto called security in and they grab Anzu who was trying to get free.

Anzu was not giving up! She got free and grab the knife from her bag and attack Blair and Seth.

Jou cringed on the floor. Seto was next him trying to help.

"Seto called 911. Now." Jou said trying to caught his breath.

"Why?" Seto ask trying to protect both Jou and Blair and Seth.

"Because my water just broke and that bitch just attack our children." Jou said in so much pain.

* * *

Part 3 is coming up! What will happen to Blair and Seth? What about Anzu? And Jou?


End file.
